Erin Jones
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| Karen Gillan |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Erin Jones |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| optimistic, clever, bold, blunt, sweet, caring, innocent, generous, trendy, open, easy-going, independent, adventurous, broad, out-spoken |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Affiliations | style=" }| Savannah Hope (wife) Priscilla Campbell (fling) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Good |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Goal | style=" }| N/A |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Home | style=" }| 223 Kingsley Drive |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Aubrey, Jayce, Spencer, Priscilla, Sebastian, Hunter, Monique |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Likes | style=" }| Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "You think I'm gonna sit here and not tell you about yourself?" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }| Sectionals |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| N/A |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Erin Jones is a major character on Teen Justice. Erin is an student of McMullan High School where she is a member of the Teen Justice. Biography S1= Sectionals Personality Although at the start of the series she demonstrated signs of bullying, in truth, any form of cruelty tends to spawn from the influences of her fiends, such as Monique and for a time, Priscilla, though often she's largely unaware of what she's really doing. In fact, her default personality and behavior, as previously mentioned, is far more kind and sympathetic, as demonstrated by her friendship with Becky, a girl with Down Syndrome. Erin tends to treat Becky with respect and kindness, although some claim it's only because Becky lets her cheat in class. While proudly promiscuous, Erin has an innocent and fragile demeanor. She depends on the guidance of others, most notably her best friend, Monique, to the point that during the summer holidays, she gets lost in the sewers on the way back from motocross practice. She has an aversion to violence, particularly between her friends. She only shows a really opposite side to her friendly and fragile demeanor when she was introduced to Priscilla's sass and didn't take it very kindly and ended up beginning a feud between the two, that lasted for two seasons. Relationships Savannah= |-| Staci= Songs S1= ;Solos karen-6x07-a-good-man-goes-to-war-karen-gillan-22906292-1920-1080.jpg|Grenade (Vulnerability)|link=Grenade Song idwt.jpg|I Don't Want To (Secrets)|link=I Don't Want To ep4f (2ssc 2).jpg|Back to Black (Funeral)|link=Back to Black ;Duets Song_LLLL.jpg|L.A. Love (la la) (Monique) (Sectionals)|link=L.A. Love (La La) Song stranger.jpg|Tell Him (Aubrey) (Sadie Hawkins)|link=Tell Him Song_shout.jpg|Shout (Hunter) (Boys and Girls On Film)|link=Shout ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S2= ;Solos matt-karen-matt-smith-and-karen-gillan-15800846-500-281.jpg|Mine (Speak Now)|link=Mine Ep4f (81k).jpg|Do It (Chosen One)|link=Do It Ep4f_(506).jpg|Sister Christian (The Plays The Thing)|link=Sister Christian ep24f (9).jpg|Aces High (Promises, Promises)|link=Aces High Karen-Gillan-Wearing-Blue-Dress.jpg|Million Reasons (Signature Love)|link=Million Reasons 200_s (1).gif|Songbird (I'm Coming Home)|link=Songbird ;Duets ep4f (38) piilsf.jpg|Put It In a Love Song (Monique) (One In a Million)|link=Put It In a Love Song Ep4f (4534567.jpg|Pretty Girl Rock (Aubrey) (Swagology)|link=Pretty Girl Rock ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S3= ;Solos ep4f resolution.jpg|Revolution (Rubber Soul)|link=Revolution ;Duets Ep4f (60).jpg|A Hard Day's Night (Aubrey) (Rubber Soul)|link=A Hard Day's Night Ep4f_(11)kkkn_k.jpg|When You Believe (Monique) (Justifying My Love)|link=When You Believe ep4f (30).jpg|Santa Baby (Savannah) (Tristan's Messed Up Christmas)|link=Santa Baby Jf.jpg|Just Fine (Savannah) (The One That Got Away)|link=Just Fine (S3) Ep4f (22) smi.jpg|Smile (Sander) (The One That Got Away)|link=Smile (S3) Ep4f (12)3eds dssdd.jpg|When You're Gone (Priscilla) (Illusions)|link=When You're Gone ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S5= ;Solos 72ea52099cde6b539fad8a65b2ba4594--photos-of-pictures-of.jpg|Never Too Far/Hero (Rivals)|link=Never Too Far/Hero ep4f (32) starlihe.jpg|Starlight (High Noon)|link=Starlight ;Duets fod.jpg|Makes Me Wonder (Aubrey) (New Beginnings)|link=Makes Me Wonder Payphone.jpg|Payphone (Staci) (The Young and the Soulful)|link=Payphone Ep4f_(4).jpg|Hot N' Cold (Aubrey) (Crossroads)|link=Hot N' Cold Ep4f_(4l1).jpg|Brave (Aubrey) (Rivals)|link=Brave Ep4f_(4000).jpg|Every Breath You Take (Aubrey) (Rivals)|link=Every Breath You Take Ep4f_(3)ssss.jpg|Boom Clap (Savannah) (The Big Reunion)|link=Boom Clap (Reunion) Ep4f_(3ll9).jpg|Be Okay (Aubrey) (Teen Justice)|link=Be Okay Download_(44).png|I Am Woman (Monique) (The Second Plan)|link=I Am Woman ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Main Character Category:Teen Justice Category:Panda City